


this is why we can't have nice things

by aelisheva



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, and bonding over feeling excluded, just a couple a siblings bonding by dumpster diving, no incest!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: The week of the Apocalypse was not the first time Klaus had dumpster-dove.





	this is why we can't have nice things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Of Seven prompt "Dumpster Dive."

The week of the Apocalypse was not the first time Klaus had dumpster-dove. 

 

Vanya was no stranger to it, either. One time, when they were fourteen, she helped find his sneakers that had disappeared months ago. 

 

_ “That’s _ where those went!” Vanya had said. “Remember how every day at lunch, you kept trying to gather everyone for ‘search parties’ to look for these?”

 

Klaus laughed. “Yeah! Thanks for going on those. You were the only one who ever did.”

 

Vanya shrugged. “They were fun. Besides, I know what it’s like to be ignored within a room where everyone can hear you.”


End file.
